loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Tirbanas (GoE)
Tirbanas (GoE) Tirbanas are insectlike creatures, born from the dreams of tormented minds. To reproduce, they must place other beings in an enchanted sleep so that larval tirbanas can grow fat off of its dreams and - eventually - enter the physical world by consuming the host's body from within. The first tirbanas were created by Akuru-Azu and Baern. Description There are multiple castes of tirbana, and the species can evolve new forms as it feeds on the dreams of diverse races and cultures. All types of tirbana are brightly colored insects, and most of them have some subtle humanlike characteristics. When they first materialize in the physical world, they appear as tiny, bright-orange maggots in the brain of the sleeping host. The worms grow larger, developing brightly-shining carapaces, caterpillar-like legs, and sharp, pincerlike mouthparts. When they are about two feet long, the centipede-like juveniles eat their way out of the host, leaving nothing but skin and bones in their wake. Juveniles can grow into scouts, drowsers, workers, or implanters. Scouts are glittering, flying insects that look like a cross between a dragonfly and a butterfly, about the size of a hawk. Workers are like beetles, with an anterior pair of limbs with opposable thumbs. Drowsers are like a cross between cockroaches and scorpions, with a magical venom in their tails that puts the victim to sleep for days. Implanters are tall, humanoid cockroaches with lobsterlike claws, who can psionically enter the dreams of a sleeping victim and implant more larvae in his mind. When the target's mind has been drained off all emotion and creativity, these larvae become physical, as maggots in the now-useless brain. Tirbanas are intelligent, but most aren't very smart. So far, the implanters are the only caste on an intellectual par with humanity. History Tirbanas are a newborn race. At the moment, there are only several hundred of them hiding in newly-built nests on the world and the moon. Important Settlements None yet. Society Tirbanas have a heirarchical, hive-based society, with the implanters exerting their will over the lesser castes. It is possible that smarter, higher-ranking castes will someday emerge, but they haven't yet. Tirbanas tend to lair up in forests, caves, and other wild places, building fortresses of natural materials and their own paper-like secretions. They feed their bodies by hunting animals and gathering plants, and they feed their minds by entering a daily trance and drawing energy from the millions of dreams in the Crystal of Akuru-Azu (this is their version of sleep). To reproduce, they must subdue creatures that are capable of dreaming and implant them, usually dragging the hosts back to their hives to guard them for the several weeks of incubation. Names Tirbanas speak a strange, insectile language that is difficult for other beings to pronounce. If one were to translate their names, however, one would find them to be abstract, descriptive groups of words, like "Red Cloud" or "River of Faces," clearly inspired by the dreams on which they feed. Stats No playable castes yet. Average Height: Average Weight: Ability Scores: Size: Speed: Vision: Languages: Skill Bonuses: Sample Member Juvenile Tirbana; Level 4 Minion Lurker (43 XP) Tiny natural magical beast ____________ Initiative '+10 '''Perception '+4 'HP '''1 (a minion is never damaged by an attack that misses) '''Resist '''9 psychic '''Immune '''sleep effects '''AC '''18 '''Fortitude '''16 '''Reflex '''17 '''Will '''16 '''Speed '''5; burrow 4 '''Skills '+11 Stealth, +9 Insight ____________ '''Standard Actions - basic melee attack''' Poisoned Bite''' (at will): +7 vs. Fortitude and Will; If this attacks hit’s the target‘s Fortitude defense, deal 9 poison damage; if it hits Will, target is dazed (save ends). Special: if the tirbana has emerged from underground since the beginning of its turn, this attack receives a +2 bonus to hit. - close burst Dazzling Body (at will): Close burst 1; +7 vs. Will; target receives a -5 penalty to attack rolls against the juvenile tirbana until the beginning of its next turn. ____________ Alignment '''Evil '''Languages '''Tirbana '''Str '''8 (+1) '''Con '''14 (+4) '''Dex '''18 (+6) '''Int '''4 (-1) '''Wis '''14 (+4) '''Cha '''12 (+3) '''Tirbana Scout; Level 4 Lesser Skirmisher (43 XP) Tiny natural magical beast ____________ Initiative '+8 '''Perception '+13 '''HP '''22 '''Resist '''9 psychic '''Immune '''sleep effects '''Vulnerable: a lesser monster is reduced to zero hit points by a critical hit. AC '19 '''Fortitude '''16 '''Reflex '''17 '''Will '''17 '''Speed '''4; fly 7 '''Skills '+11 Stealth, +11 Insight, +11 Nature, +9 Bluff '''Saving Throws: a lesser monster automatically fails all saving throws. ____________ Standard Actions - basic ranged attack Glittering Acid (at will): Range 2; +7 vs. Reflex; ongoing 5 acid damage and target receives a -5 penalty to Stealth checks and does not benefit from concealment (save ends all three). Using this attack does not provoke opportunity attacks. ____________ Minor Actions - Paint for Attack (once per round; at will): An adjacent enemy receives a -2 penalty to defenses against ranged attacks made by the tirbana’s allies until the end of the tirbana’s next turn, or until the two are no longer adjacent. ____________ Reactions - Glimmerburst '''(at will; when the tirbana is damaged by a melee attack): Close burst 1; +7 vs. Will; target receives a -5 penalty to attack rolls against the tirbana scout until the end of its next turn. ____________ '''Alignment '''Evil '''Languages '''Tirbana '''Str '''8 (+1) '''Con '''14 (+4) '''Dex '''18 (+6) '''Int '''6 (+0) '''Wis '''18 (+6) '''Cha '''14 (+4) '''Tirbana Drowser; Level 5 Controller (200 XP) Small natural magical beast ____________ Initiative '+3 '''Perception '+4 'HP '''54; '''Bloodied '''27 '''Resist '''10 psychic '''Immune '''sleep effects '''AC '''19 '''Fortitude '''18 '''Reflex '''16 '''Will '''18 '''Speed '''6 '''Skills '+8 Stealth, +9 Insight ____________ '''Standard Actions - basic melee attack Drowsing Sting (at will): +9 vs. Fortitude; 1d12+4 poison damage and target is slowed (save ends); on a failed saving throw, target is stunned (save ends). - Lull '(at will): Close blast 5; +9 vs. Will; target receives a -2 penalty to saving throws against ''slowed ''and ''stunned ''conditions until the end of its next turn. If the target is already ''slowed ''or ''stunned, it also takes 5 psychic damage. ____________ '''Alignment '''Evil '''Languages '''Tirbana '''Str '''14 (+4) '''Con '''18 (+6) '''Dex '''12 (+3) '''Int '''8 (+1) '''Wis '''14 (+4) '''Cha '''16 (+5) '''Tirbana Worker; Level 7 Soldier (300 XP) Medium natural magical beast ____________ Initiative '+6 '''Perception '+5 'HP '''64; '''Bloodied '''32 '''Resist '''12 psychic '''Immune '''sleep effects '''AC '''23 '''Fortitude '''20 '''Reflex '''17 '''Will '''18 '''Speed '''6 '''Skills '+11 Endurance, +10 Insight ____________ '''Passive - Hold In Harm’s Way The tirbana worker’s allies receive a +1 bonus to attacks against target that it is grabbing, and do not risk hitting the worker. ____________ Standard Actions - basic melee attack Pincer Claws (at will): +12 vs. AC; 2d8+4 damage and target is grabbed. - Adhesive Spit (recharge 4, 5, 6): Range 6; +10 vs. Reflex; 2d6+3 poison damage and target is immobilized ''(save ends). ____________ '''Alignment '''Evil '''Languages '''Tirbana '''Str '''18 (+7) '''Con '''16 (+6) '''Dex '''12 (+4) '''Int '''8 (+2) '''Wis '''14 (+5) '''Cha '''10 (+3) '''Tirbana Implanter; Level 8 Elite Skirmisher (leader) (300 XP)' Large natural magical beast ____________ Initiative '+8 '''Perception '+12 'HP '''148; '''Bloodied '''74 '''Resist '''13 psychic '''Immune '''sleep effects '''AC '''24 '''Fortitude '''21 '''Reflex '''21 '''Will '''22 '''Speed '''7 '''Skills '+10 Diplomacy, +12 Insight, +14 Athletics, +11 Acrobatics ____________ '''Passive - Cloud Minds aura 4; creatures that aren’t tirbanas receive a -1 penalty to all d20 rolls and slide one square whenever they end their turns in the aura. Creatures that are immune to psychic damage are also immune to this. - Lead the Swarm aura 1; enemies within the aura grant Combat Advantage to allied tirbanas. If the enemy is also flanked, the tirbanas receive an additional +1 on their attack rolls against it. ____________ Standard Actions - basic melee attack Scissor Claw (at will): +15 vs. AC; 2d8+5 damage and target is knocked prone; the implanter shifts its speed and makes another attack against the same or a different target adjacent to its new position. - Psychic Song (encounter; recharges when first bloodied): Close burst 10; +11 vs. Will; target is dazed ''until the end of the implanter’s next turn. ''Effect: allied tirbanas within the burst heal 15 hp and immediately make a move action. - Dream Implantation (at will): Target must be unconscious; +11 vs. Will; target contracts'' Dream Phage''. ____________ Move Actions - Short-Ranged Flight (recharge 4, 5, 6): The implanter flies 7 squares. ____________ Alignment '''Evil '''Languages '''Tirbana '''Str '''18 (+7) '''Con '''16 (+6) '''Dex '''12 (+4) '''Int '''8 (+2) '''Wis '''14 (+5) '''Cha '''10 (+3) '''Dream Phage Level 8 disease Progression '''make Endurance checks every twenty-four hours. '''Stabilize '''DC 18 '''Improve '''DC 23 '''Stage One: victim is unconscious. Stage Two: victim is unconscious and reduced to half of its hit point total. Stage Three: victim is unconscious and reduced to one hit point. Stage Four: victim dies, and 1d4+1 Tirbana Juveniles emerge from the hollowed corpse. Category:Races Category:Races(GoE)